Blut und Rosen
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Präsident Snow bekommt unerwarteten Besuch in seinem Rosengarten. Oneshot


_Ich habe vor kurzem 'The Hunger Games' und seine Fortsetzungen gelesen (in Deutschland als 'Die Tribute von Panem' bekannt) und hatte das unbändige Bedürfnis, etwas dazu zu schreiben. Einer der faszinierendsten Charaktere der Reihe ist Präsident Snow, der im Mittelpunkt dieses Oneshots steht. Der Oneshot spielt zwischen Band 1 und Band 2 und die Interpretation des Charakters ist meine persönliche. Ich habe bewusst versucht, eine andere Seite von ihm zu zeigen, als die, die man in den Büchern sieht.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Über Anregungen und Kritik würde ich mich sehr freuen!_

Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an der Welt von Panem und den Hungerspielen gehören Suzanne Collins. Ich leihe mir ihre Charaktere nur aus und habe nicht vor, Geld mit ihnen zu verdienen.

* * *

**Blut und Rosen**

Eine bunte Pracht aus Farben umgibt Präsident Snow. Schwer und süßlich liegt der Duft der Rosen in der Luft. Dies ist sein liebster Ort, sein persönliches Rückzugsgebiet, sein Reich. Obwohl die Wintersonne nur schwach ist, ist es warm unter dem Glasdach, fast schon schwül. Der Präsident empfindet es als wohlige Wärme und für einen Moment erlaubt er sich, sich zu entspannen, einfach nur zu genießen, während er langsam die Reihen entlang schlendert.

Er selbst hat den Garten angelegt, vor langer Zeit, und er hat ihn gehegt und gepflegt. Alle Rosen sind makellos. Unter den Rosenstöcken befindet sich kein einziger, der mickrig oder krank wirkt. Einen solchen hätte er sofort entfernt.

Es sind zwölf verschiedene Sorten, zwölf verschiedene Farben. Zwölf... die Zahl der Distrikte von Panem. Und eine dreizehnte Sorte, seine ganz persönliche Schöpfung, der Inbegriff der Perfektion. Sie ist das Zentrum des Gartens und unweigerlich führt sein Weg dort hin.

Nirgendwo ist der Rosenduft intensiver als hier, überdeckt beinahe sogar den Geruch von Blut. Lange verharrt er einfach nur, atmet tief ein und aus, bewundert die Blüten, so strahlend rein, so weiß wie der Schnee, von dem er seinen Namen hat. So perfekt.

Coriolanus Snow weiß alles über Rosen, vor allem wie empfindlich sie sind. Ihm ist bewusst, wie wichtig es ist, die Stöcke regelmäßig zurück zu schneiden, damit die Pflanzen gesund und stark bleiben,und ihre Kraft ganz auf die Blüten konzentrieren können. Er hat erlebt, was geschieht, wenn ein kranker Stock zu lange unbehandelt bleibt und die Krankheit sich auf den ganzen Bestand ausbreiten kann. Und er hat gesehen, was passiert, wenn Rosen wild vor sich hin wachsen. Keine Blüten, nur undurchdringliche, wehrhafte Dornenhecken, schmerzhaft für jeden, der sie wieder zähmen möchte.

Er ist der Gärtner. Er wird nicht zulassen, dass etwas sein Lebenswerk zerstört. Seine Aufgabe als Präsident ist der eines Gärtners nicht unähnlich. Wie ein Garten, so braucht auch ein Land ständig Pflege, um stark zu bleiben, nicht zu verkümmern, oder zu verwildern. Es ist ein ewiger Kampf, eine Aufgabe, derer Snow nie müde wird, auch wenn sie ihm in Zeiten wie dieses einiges abverlangt. Aber es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er diesen Kampf kämpft und er weiß,dass der Lohn die Mühe wert ist: Perfektion.

Stimmen in seinem Garten reißen Snow plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken und er blickt irritiert auf. Er erwartet niemanden. Wer wagt es, ihn hier zu stören?

„_Vater?"_, ertönt eine schrille Frauenstimme von jenseits der Rosenstöcke, _„Wo bist du?"_

Dann erscheint eine weibliche Gestalt in seinem Blickfeld, kurz darauf gefolgt von einer kleineren zweiten. Offenbar ist gelb gerade der angesagte Farbton den Kapitols, denn alles an der Frau ist knallgelb, von ihrer voluminösen Perücke, bis zu ihren hohen Schuhen. Selbst ihre Lippen sind gelb. Das Mädchen, das ihr folgt, wirkt in schwarz und violett geradezu blass neben ihr.

„Oh Vater, da bist du ja!", ruft die gelbe Frau aus, als sie ihn sieht.

„Claudia", begrüßt Snow sie verhalten, „Welch unerwartete Überraschung."

Seine Freude darüber, seine Tochter zu sehen, hält sich in Grenzen.

Claudia umarmt ihn kurz und presst dabei ihre Wange an seine in Andeutung eines Begrüßungskusses. Er weiß, dass sie dabei die Luft anhält. Sein Geruch ist ihr zuwider und ekelt sie an.

„Aurelia, komm her und begrüße deinen Großvater!", ruft Claudia dem Mädchen zu, das in ein paar Metern Entfernung stehen geblieben sie beide mürrisch anstarrt.

Präsident Snow muss sich Mühe geben, nicht selbst zu starren. Er bekommt seine Enkeltochter nicht oft zu sehen, und obwohl er versucht, über ihren Werdegang auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben, erkennt er sie fast nicht wieder. Unter ihrer violetten Perücke, der dicken Schminke, und mit ihren hohen Schuhen wirkt Aurelia älter, als ihre dreizehn Jahre. Vielleicht hat sie bereits eine weitere Schönheitsoperation durchführen lassen.

Auch ihre Umarmung fällt zurückhaltend aus und anders als ihre Mutter gibt sie sich keine Mühe, ihren Widerwillen zu verbergen.

„Wie schön, dich zu sehen, mein Kind.", sagt er und ausnahmsweise ist sein Lächeln echt. „Euch beide natürlich. Wo habt ihr denn Cygnus gelassen?"

Cygnus Flowers, Claudias Ehemann, Aurelias Vater, und Künstler. Der Präsident empfindet einen gewissen Respekt für seinen Schwiegersohn, auch wenn sie nicht viel miteinander zu tun haben. Auf seine Art ist Cygnus ebenso perfektionistisch, wie Snow. Ihn zu heiraten war vielleicht Claudias einziger Erfolg im Leben.

„Oh er hat sich in seinem Atelier eingeschlossen.", sagt Claudia abwinkend, „Du weißt ja, wie Künstler sind."

Snow weiß, dass es um ihre Ehe nicht zum Besten steht. Er hat auch eine Ahnung, warum.

„Wir waren gerade in der Gegend und dachten, wir sehen mal, wie es dir geht, nicht wahr Aurelia? Ganz Panem zu leiten ist schließlich ein anstrengender Job und du bist nicht mehr der Jüngste, Vater."

Claudia spielt die Rolle der besorgten Tochter perfekt, doch Snow durchschaut sie sofort. Es gibt nur einen Grund, aus dem sie ihn freiwillig aufsuchen würde, vor allem mit Aurelia im Schlepptau: Sie braucht Geld. Cygnus verdient mit seiner Kunst nicht genug, um ihren extravaganten Lebensstil finanzieren zu können. Nun... von der Tochter des Präsidenten wird ein gewisser Standard erwartet und Snow hat mehr Geld, als er je ausgeben kann. Es erfüllt ihn zudem mit Genugtuung, dass sie noch immer von ihm abhängig ist, auch wenn sie gerne so tut, als wäre es anders.

Er ignoriert sie und wendet sich seiner Enkelin zu. „Deine schulischen Leistungen sind sehr zufrieden stellend.", sagt er anerkennend, „Wie ich höre, interessierst du dich besonders für Gentechnik?"

Sie zuckt nur die Achseln.

Er sieht sie weiterhin an, hofft, dass sie noch etwas sagt. Gentechnik gehört zu seinen eigenen Interessen und er ist nicht sicher, worüber er sich sonst mit ihr unterhalten soll. Was beschäftigt dreizehnjährige Mädchen?

Aurelia ist nicht wie ihre Mutter – glücklicherweise. Er hat gehofft, sie würde mehr Interesse für Politik zeigen und für die Zukunft Panems. Snow wird nicht jünger und er würde es gern sehen, wenn seine Familie auch weiterhin Panems Geschicke lenken würde. Nun ja, Aurelia ist noch jung, kaum mehr als ein Kind. Vielleicht wird sie in ein paar Jahren soweit sein.

Ungebeten tauchen in seinen Gedanken Bilder eines anderen Mädchens auf, nicht viel älter als Aurelia. Nein, kein Mädchen, sondern eine junge Frau. Er erinnert sich an ihre Augen, diese grauen Augen... hart, unnachgiebig, zornig. Augen, die zu viel gesehen haben, um einem Kind gehören zu können.

Rasch verdrängt er die Erinnerung. Aurelia wird niemals in Katniss Everdeens Position sein, niemals in der Arena stehen, niemals auch nur eine Waffe anrühren, geschweige denn um ihr Leben kämpfen. Sie ist ein Kind des Kapitols, ein Kind der Mächtigen, dazu bestimmt, eines Tages zu herrschen. Soll sie ruhig noch ein paar Jahre ihre Kindheit genießen! Das ist schließlich ihr Vorrecht.

Claudia ist die Stille unterdessen wohl zu lang geworden und sie versucht, diese mit Klatsch und Geschwätz zu füllen. Der Präsident hört nur mit einem Ohr hin. Ihn plagen andere Sorgen als Andromache Templesmiths zu kurz geratenes Kleid oder Cornelius Porters 'absolute Farbverirrung', wie Claudia es nennt. Die beunruhigenden Berichte aus Sektor 8 zum Beispiel.

„...und warum haben wir eigentlich keine Einladung zur Party der Sieger erhalten?"

Snow wird plötzlich bewusst, dass sowohl Tochter als auch Enkeltochter ihn erwartungsvoll ansehen. Er versucht, sich zu erinnern, was Claudia zuvor gesagt hat. Irgendwie ist sie wohl auf die Hungerspiele gekommen.

„Für die Einladungen bin ich nicht zuständig.", sagt er steif.

„Aber die Party findet in deinem Haus statt...", beginnt Claudia ungläubig, doch sie wird von ihrer Tochter unterbrochen.

„Oh bitte, Großvater, du _musst _uns einladen! Ich möchte die Sieger so gern kennen lernen!"

Sie beginnt, von den beiden Siegern aus Distrikt 12 zu schwärmen und Snow ist nicht erfreut. In seinen Augen waren die74. Hungerspiele ein einziges Desaster und er möchte, dass Aurelia so wenig wie möglich damit zu tun hat. Es ist bedauerlich, dass sie ihr Herz bereits an die beiden Sieger gehängt hat, denn früher oder später muss er die beiden wohl... entfernen. Aber Mädchen dieses Alters sind leicht zu beeindrucken, vor allem wenn schmalzige Worte und Küsse im Spiel sind. Er dagegen weiß längst, dass nicht alles so rosarot ist, wie Everdeen und Mellark es gern allen weiß machen wollen, hat es schon lange vermutet. Er wird mit ihnen reden müssen, mit Katniss Everdeen im Besonderen. Sie ist vermutlich die Gefährlichere von beiden. Es ist der Funke ihres Feuers, der droht, ganz Panem in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen, ihre Widerstandshandlung, die in einer Rebellion enden könnte, wenn er nicht einschreitet.

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt.", sagt er zu Aurelia, doch es sind leere Worte. Er hat nicht vor, sie zu der Party einzuladen, ebenso wenig ihre Mutter. Es ist nicht vielen bekannt, dass er noch Familie hat und er möchte, dass das so bleibt. Besonders, wenn er es tatsächlich zu einer Rebellion kommen sollte.

Aurelias Gesicht leuchtet und wirkt plötzlich deutlich jünger, viel eher wie das einer Dreizehnjährigen, und einen Moment lang verspürt Snow so etwas wie Schuldbewusstsein. Es tut ihm leid, ihr falsche Hoffnungen machen zu müssen.

Einer Laune folgend nimmt er eine Heckenschere, schneidet eine besonders prächtige weiße Rose ab, und reicht sie seiner Enkelin.

„Für mich? Oh vielen Dank. Sie ist wirklich wunder..._ aua_!"

Aurelia lässt überrascht die Rose fallen und starrt auf ihre Finger. Blutstropfen. Offenbar hat sie sich an den Dornen verletzt.

Claudia stößt einen schrillen Schrei aus.

Snow ärgert sich über sich selbst. Natürlich hat Aurelia noch nie Dornen gesehen! Alle Blumen, die sie kennt, sind vollkommen harmlos, oder sind solche, deren gefährliche Bestandteile zuvor entfernt wurden. Er hätte sie vorher warnen sollen, vorsichtig zu sein.

Wie gebannt starrt Aurelia auf ihre Hände. Möglicherweise ist es das erste Mal, dass sie ihr eigenes Blut sieht. Als Snow nach ihrer Hand greifen will, entzieht sie sich jedoch.

Seine Tochter beginnt, ihn zu beschimpfen und zu jammern. „Ihre wunderschönen Hände! Bestimmt bleiben Narben zurück! Weißt du überhaupt, was es kostet, Narben entfernen zu lassen? Und die Schmerzen! Und all die Umstände, die das machen wird..."

„Ich werde selbstverständlich für alle Unkosten aufkommen.", sagt Snow kühl, „Keine Sorge, ihr werdet kompensiert werden."

Diesmal vielleicht sogar großzügiger, als sonst. Geld ist alles, was nötig ist, um Claudia zum Schweigen zu bringen. Mit ein paar Zehntausendern mehr in der Tasche würde sie auch die Party vergessen. Claudia ist einfach gestrickt, aber gerade deswegen auch unkompliziert.

„Ich bedaure, was passiert ist.", sagt Snow zu seiner Enkeltochter, „Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich zu verletzen." Er fühlt sich plötzlich müde und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als die beiden los zu werden. „Wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigen würdet... wichtige Regierungsgeschäfte warten auf mich."

Er kann sehen, dass Claudia noch immer verärgert ist, aber das Versprechen auf Geld hat sie etwas besänftigt. Sie straft ihn nun mit Missachtung. Ohne ein weiteres Wort packt sie ihre Tochter und zerrt sie mit sich fort.

Snow sieht ihnen schweigend nach. Vermutlich wird es nun wieder Monate dauern, bis er Aurelia das nächste Mal zu sehen bekommt. Vielleicht sollte er sie einfach einmal selbst besuchen, auch wenn ihre Mutter das wahrscheinlich gar nicht gern sehen würde. Im Moment gibt es allerdings einen wichtigeren Besuch, den er machen muss...

Langsam folgt er den beiden.

Die Rose, die Aurelia fallen gelassen hat, bleibt unbeachtet zurück. Zuvor klar, rein, und unschuldig. Doch nun nicht mehr perfekt. Ein einzelner roter Blutstropfen verschmiert die weißen Blütenblätter.


End file.
